Silence
by Procella
Summary: A scream. Someone was screaming. He felt his hopes lift his face to look up, only the face emptiness. The scream continued. It sounded angry. It sounded sad. It sounded desperate, hopeless, longing. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was screaming, that he was alone, that the only familiar voice he would ever hear again was his own.


**[A/N: Just an idea I had]**

* * *

It was a large crater; he almost couldn't believe its size alone. It had a diameter that proved it could wipe out an entire town. It probably sunk into the earth for a mile. He really couldn't tell, math was never one of his strong subjects. That would be if there were a school.

None of them had expected it, not even the paranoid ones. It wasn't until they saw a giant ball of hell in the sky that they even thought of it. For the citizens of the "Age of technology", for the people who believed they could access any information, they were kept in the dark.

The government knew, the scientists too. That much was obvious. He frowned, perhaps some of the scientists warned their families, but couldn't warn anybody else because of the government. The government had underestimated them. They had assumed that this would cause mass panic and that no one would make it out alive anyways. The government knew how to control people, and it was always so simple to him. All you had to do to control people was keep them stupid and scare them shitless.

The government hadn't told them that a meteor was set to hit South Park a week ago.

If they had, everyone would've gotten out. Yes, the town tended to attract the weirdest of the weird, but they weren't stupid. Most of them were smart enough to be able to survive, even with something as simple as driving away.

But now, they were all dead. Everyone who had ever meant anything to him. Friends, enemies, strangers, family, people who wanted him dead, people who would die for him. Everyone whom he had ever met in his life. They were all dead.

He felt his knees hit the ground before he knew he was falling. His legs just couldn't support the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had always feared this. Ever since he was little, ever since he knew of his strange ability, ever since they had talked about this happening, he had feared this. This was his worst nightmare springing to life before his eyes.

A scream. Someone was screaming. He felt his hopes lift his face to look up, only the face emptiness. The scream continued. It sounded angry. It sounded sad. It sounded desperate, hopeless, longing. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was screaming, that he was alone, that the only familiar voice he would ever hear again was his own.

His heart felt like it was made of lead. His eyes made of bleach. His throat, of sandpaper. He was truly, utterly, and terrifyingly alone.

His screaming died in his throat, replaced by his sobbing.

He could almost hear Cartman telling him he was being a pussy. He could almost hear Karen offering to help him through this. He could almost hear Stan reasoning that the odds of someone else being alive were high. He could almost hear Kyle giving him soft words of sympathy. He could almost hear Butters saying that it would all be okay, because things happen for a reason. He could almost hear his friends being his friends.

Except his friends were gone.

He wondered if they hated him. If they hated him for being alive. Cartman would. Karen most likely wouldn't. Stan might. Kyle would at first, but forgive him later. Butters was incapable of hating anything. No matter what though, even if they did hate him, they could never hate him as much as he hates himself.

He would give anything to be dead with them.

Kenny McCormick has never felt more alone in his life.

He knelt at the edge of the crater, looking out at what had been his hometown. Before a meteor has hit it. He had seen it out his window, but it had hit before he could do anything. He hadn't felt pain, so he suspected no one else did. But he had died with everyone else.

Then he woke up in the crater.

He had looked. He had looked for hours without stopping. But the truth had hung over him the entire time. He had wanted to hope, he had wanted to believe. He had wanted to see that they had all escaped and they were all okay. But he reached the inevitable conclusion. They were all gone.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in golds and violets. The shadows became longer, and the crater became dark. Kenny looked up at the sky, watching the starts slowly shine into visibility. He remember something that his sister had once told him. Karen had told him that stars could be distant suns, but god had put them there for the living to be able to see their dead loved ones. She had told him that each star was a person who had gone to heaven. He laughed bitterly.

They had all gone to hell.

He knew this as a fact. He had seen them there, but he hadn't talked to them. He couldn't, knowing he was only going to go back.

Hell wasn't a bad place, contrary to popular belief. It was basically the real world. The people and places and businesses. Everyone understood each other perfectly, no matter what language they spoke, and hardly any fighting broke out. Very rarely to people get actual punishments, and when they do, they're never eternal. And the guy in charge was pretty cool too. He liked to throw hell-wide parties and pick up cute guys.

Kenny found himself smiling; his friends were in good hands. Damien would remember them and give them good lives and keep them far away from the few in hell who just want to make things worse.

The blonde stood up, his strength having returned. Blue eyes watched the sun finally disappear behind the burnt trees. His would miss South Park forever. He knew he would be forced to move on, but a very large part of him would always love and miss his hometown.

An even larger part of him would always love and miss the people who had lived there.

Kenny took in a deep breath of cool night air, and then yelled at the ghost of the town that had raised him. The town that he had known his entire life, the town that he could navigate blindfolded, the town that always attracted the weirdest of the weirdest, the town full of hicks and dicks, the town everyone underestimated, the town that been able to stand through everything, the town that had given itself a name, the town where everyone was either a great person or a terrible person, the town no one was able to escape, the town that changed lives.

"Thank you!"

No one but his echo spoke back. All he could hear was silence filled with ghosts of voices.

* * *

**[A/N: I had no plan for this. I just started typing and le the story write itself. I'll just put it here in case people actually like my stupid shit.**

** Clarification: This is Hurt/Comfort because Kenny comforts himself.]**


End file.
